Wedding Bells
by accio-doce
Summary: Ruby never liked the wolf inside herself, but it was her only friend when she decided not to let the woman she loved marry somebody else.


She told me that morning, in the woods, where we always met.

I heard her hurried steps minutes before she appear. When I saw that green cloak coming I knew it was her and couldn't wait to wrap her in my arms and feel her lips against mine, like we always did. But this time was different. As she approached, she put her hood down and I could see her red eyes wetting her beautiful face with tears.

"The wedding has been marked." It was all she said before hug me tight, sobbing in my shoulder. I said everything would be alright, we'd find a way out just like when we decided to meet secretly in the woods. But the words didn't come out from my mouth with certain, because I knew our love was impossible.

We couldn't hold this new and truly passion, we didn't care about the consequences, but now I faced them. She was there, engaged with a prince against her will and I couldn't do anything.

The church and the castle were at a considerably distance from the simple place me and my grandmother lived, but that damn bells kept ringing all day, announcing the great wedding that would unite two powerful kingdoms and I, unfortunately, couldn't help but listen them.

_"I couldn't do anything"_, _"couldn't help but listen them"_ Hell, why do I have to stay here, sitting in my old bedroom when I almost can hear the woman I love marries with someone who isn't me? No way!

I ran fast as I could. For the first time, I thanked for the wolf in my genetic. I felt the cool air from the evening dry the last tears that appeared in a moment of weakness. I had to be strong, arrive opening that doors and, when the priest said "speak now or forever hold your peace" I would claim my love for her, she'd open that perfect smile and tears of happiness would clean that sadness from her blue eyes. And then we'd run, anywhere, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with her.

As soon as I spotted the church my heart seemed to drown in a frozen lake, all the guests were leaving. I supposed the ceremony was already over. And one more time I thanked the wolf in me, because I heard someone say to the priest "Don't worry, the wedding will happen. It isn't that difficult to find a princess running away." I couldn't hold my smile while began to run again, thinking about what direction she could possibly go.  
That princess, definitely, wasn't the type who needed to be rescued by a prince charming. Maybe run away with a cursed woman was a better adventure anyway.

Right, why was I thinking about the direction? We didn't see each other since the day she gave me the wedding news, but her smell was impregnated in my mind forever and, of course, I'd find her faster that way. I found strange when her scent took me to the road and not to our secret place in a glade in the woods. This fact made my searching even more complicated, because the horses' smell and dirty irritated my nose.

I stopped for a couple of minutes to rest and take a breath, and in this moment of distraction I heard the sound of neighing and horseshoes, that would have hit me if I hadn't diverted in the last second, what made me lose my balance and fall in the middle of the road. _Great_, I thought. _The last thing I need is get arrested for being in the Evil Queen's way_. But when that hands involved me to help me get up I saw it wasn't the queen, I mean, not the evil one who threatened everyone's happiness in the wedding of my old friend Snow White months ago. Let's say it was _my_ queen.

- Ruby! Are you alright? - She said in a whisper while wiped the dirty from my face. And the only thing I could respond was - Belle… - almost without voice. I raised in a second, finally waking up from my trance and kissed her like I never did before. I held her waist tightly, showing I would never let her escape from me again, and she pressed my neck, intensifying the kiss. When we needed air, I rested my forehead on her's and stayed that way for a moment, unsteady breaths and accelerated hearts.

- I stole a carriage from the palace. - Belle said with a mischievous smile.  
- Yeah, I noticed that. - I laughed, didn't know if it was because of her phrase or facial expression, but I was certainly living the happiest moment of my life.

We jumped on the carriage, I would use my wolfish sense to find the right direction while her, who had riding classes her entire youth, would take the reins to guide us to a new home. Before go, we shared on more kiss, and with that simple gesture we made a silent promise that we'd never be apart again, nothing would interfere in our love, doesn't matter how impossible it was.

We head to a kingdom I knew we'd be safe and happy, that place was right behind the dense mist that approached. Maybe, in the moment we pass that mist, all the bad memories will be erased from our minds and we could have a good and new start.


End file.
